


Tonight You're Not Alone At All

by SnitchNightly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AU: late night radio hosts, F/F, FatT Femslash Week, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, its extreemly short again im so sorry, mornings is only here if you squint tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchNightly/pseuds/SnitchNightly
Summary: "You may find yourself in the dead of nightLost somewhere out there in the great big beautiful skyWe're all just perfect little satellitesSpinning round and round this broken earthly life"(title and quote from Satellite Call by Sara Bareilles, because im That Bitch today apparently)Demani didn't account for this much traffic so late at night.





	Tonight You're Not Alone At All

**Author's Note:**

> written for fatt femslash week day 2: Love Letters!! hello. its me. the soft lad. here with soft happy content. that is totally disconnected from the plot. Cannon is fake. they are late night radio djs now. also. lets all just pretend this is how radios work. listen. creative license. also i wrote this at 2:00am last night and i have about 6 minutes to post this before i need to leave the house I'll try to edit it later please forgive me ok HERES THE GALS......!!!

Static filled the tidy grey minivan. Demani Dusk sighed, thumping a fist on the dashboard until the signal cleared.   
“——think it’s a romantic concept. There’s immense value in digital things, of course, and we shouldn’t treat physical connection as superior, but there’s always been something sweet about the idea of a letter, however it’s delivered.”

Her shoulders relaxed as the voice of Satellite, the host of one of the many advice shows on Crystal Palace Radio, regained clarity.

“In a practical sense, of course it’s better to send and receive communication as efficiently s possible, but if your goal is to speedrun a relationship, it’s easy to see both people getting worn down very fast. To put it in the most cliche terms possible, it’s the journey not the destination.”

Demani drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in an attempt to stay awake. The clock read 3:26 am. Ahead of her stretched a river of slow moving lights, bumper to bumper holiday traffic exacerbated by the road closures and poorly planned city projects, along with this being pretty much the only road into town. 

The radio crackled a little, and she gave it an exhausted but threatening look until it settled back into Satellites soft voice.

“I know this segment is running a little long, so, my apologies to anyone hoping for Primary to take over soon. She is, apparently, stuck in traffic. Where, I’m not sure, since I thought she usually broadcasts from home… but sometimes she keeps secrets, even from me.”

Demani snorted, and started to reach for her phone.

“If she calls in during this block, you might all be lucky enough to hear me yell at her for her driving habits *on air*, so look out for that.”

Demani put her phone back down as Satellite took another call from a listener.

————————

2 and a half years ago, Demani Dusk sat in a dark room in front of a microphone. On her screen were three things of note: one window reading BROADCAST: ON AIR, another reading 2:52 AM, and a third with a blinking phone number that she had come to know by heart.

“There’s a familiar face. Welcome back, you’re on air with Primary, what can I do for you?”

“Hi again… sorry for calling in so much.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s nice to have regular callers. Of course, hopefully you’re getting enough sleep, but I don’t mind talking to you at all.”

“...I’m glad.”

“You sound wiped. What’s wrong?”

“I… I think I just wanted to talk to you this time, honestly. I can hang up now.”

“That’s-“  
Before Demani could finish, the line went dead.  
“-Alright. Danm.”

It was another four calls or so before someone brought it up again.

“It’d be nice if you thought up names for your frequent callers right? You don’t have, like, a lot but I think it’d make talking about them easier.” Said the caller, voice crackling over the line. 

“Like that guy with the morning shift could just be Morning, right?”  
Demani hummed. “That’s sweet…”

“And the one with the crush on you could be-“  
“The one with the what?”  
“Oh, you know, the one that calls in just to hear your voice.”  
“That’s a lot of people late at night. I’m a radio personality. It’s kinda part of the gig…”

The caller laughed.

“Alright, Primary, you come up with the nicknames then.”  
“I’m gonna call you smart ass if you don’t watch yourself…”

The callers laugh was cut of with a click as they hung up.

“I do like the idea though. I’m thinking… Satellite. For our friend from earlier. She always seems to be in my orbit.”

Far away, a smile spread across Grey Gloamings face. It would be a long road until they could finally meet, but late hours and long distances are small enemies to fight for a kind voice on the radio, and there are many worse ways to start a love story.


End file.
